the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Eins
Staffel 1. Die erste Staffel behandelt ins besondere den Konflikt zwischen den Sky People und den Groundern. Als Zweiter Handlungsstrang rückt die Ark, und ihr sterben, immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Während die Gruppe auf der Erde mit vielen Streitigkeiten Innerhalb der Gruppe zu Kämpfen hat, wartet nicht fern von ihnen eine noch viel Größere: Sie sind nicht allein auf der Erde. Während sich auf der Ark 3 Generationen entwickelt haben, haben einige Menschen die Erde nie verlassen. Am Ende der Staffel gipfelt der Konflikt in einem Massaker bei dem nicht nur die Anzahl der 100. Jugendlichen auf 54 reduziert wird. Trivia Auch unter den Groundern sind weit über 300 Verluste zu verzeichnen. Die Jugendlichen die den Angriff und die Explosion des Dropships überlebt haben wurden, nach Verlassen, gefangen genommen. Handlung Durch Radioaktivität infolge eines Atomkrieges wurde die Erde vor 97 Jahren unbewohnbar. Die Überlebenden kamen auf einer Raumstation, der Ark, zusammen. Aufgrund begrenzter Ressourcen herrschen auf der Station strenge Regeln sowie eine Ein-Kind-Politik. Jede von einem Erwachsenen verübte Straftat wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Als feststeht, dass der Ark nur noch etwa drei Monate bleiben, bis der Sauerstoff aufgebraucht ist, werden 100 kriminelle Jugendliche mit einem Raumschiff auf die Erde entsandt, um mithilfe von Armbändern, die Lebenszeichen an die Ark senden, herauszufinden, ob man auf der Erde wieder leben kann. Unter ihnen befindet sich die 17-jährige Clarke Griffin, Tochter der Chefärztin und Ingenieurin der Ark. Bereits bei der Landung auf der Erde kommt es zu Problemen, so bricht die Verbindung zur Ark ab und die 100 kommen nicht am geplanten Landeplatz an. Währenddessen wird der Kanzler der Ark angeschossen vorgefunden, sodass sein Stellvertreter Kane zwischenzeitlich die Führung übernimmt. Als Täter wird Bellamy Blake, der Bruder von Octavia, ausgemacht, der ebenfalls unter den 100 ist. Auf der Erde sind die 100 jedoch nicht alleine, die Grounders stellen neben Naturgewalten und Streitigkeiten untereinander eine tödliche Bedrohung dar. Auf der Ark schafft es Raven Rayes mit Hilfe von Abby Griffin auf die Erde zu kommen. Sie hilft den Jugendlichen das Funkgerät zu reparieren und Kontakt mit der Ark aufzunehmen. Somit bereitet sich die Ark für die Rückkehr auf die Erde vor. Als Octavia vermeintlich von einem Grounder, Lincoln, verschleppt wird, wird dieser von den Delinquenten gefangen genommen und grausam gefoltert. Zwischen Lincoln und Octavia entwickelt sich jedoch schleichend eine Zuneigung die auch Bellamy mitbekommt und verhindern möchte. Sie schafft es jedoch Lincoln zu befreien und hilft ihm zu entkommen. Auf der Ark werden die Ressourcen immer Knapper und der Hohe Rat ist dazu gezwungen 320 Bewohner der Ark hinzurichten. Dank Abby und Jack Griffin kann dies jedoch auf freiwilliger Basis der Bewohner geschehen und wird nicht als "tragischer Unfall" vertuscht. Die Menschen auf der Ark opfern sich freiwillig um den restlichen Überlebenden genug zeit zu geben um auf die Erde zurück zu kehren. Bei einem Treffen mit der Anführerin von Lincolns Dorf, Anya, kommt es jedoch wieder zu einem Zwischenfall zwichen den Beiden Fraktionen was die Seiten nur noch mehr verhärtet und Anya erklärt den 100. den Krieg. Um die Gruppe der Jugendlichen zu schwächen schicken sie Murphy zurück, infiziert mit einer Krankheit die die Jugendlichen zwar nicht sofort tötet, für den Kampf jedoch erheblich schwächt. Während sich die Truppe von Anya weiter sammelt schmieden die Jugendlichen mit Raven den Plan die große Brücke zu zerstören und den Groundern damit dem Weg zu versperren und sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen. Als bei dieser Explosion auch Anyas Sekundantin Tris, noch ein halbes Kind, ums Leben kommt werden die Grounder nur noch wütender und holen zum letzten Schlag aus. Raven Rayes kann die Gruppe der 100. erneut mit einer riesigen Explosion retten bei der über 300 Grounder ums Leben kommen. Die Restlichen 48 Überlebenden, Inklusive Anya, die sich im Dropship aufhielten werden am Ende von einer, hier noch unbekannten Gruppe, gefangen genommen. Neben Bellamy können Monroe, Sterling, Octavia, Finn, Raven, Murphy und ein Unbenannter Delinquent der Entführung entkommen. Trivia * Der Slogan dieser Staffel ist: “Survival isn’t who you are. It’s who you become.” * Die Ereignisse der Staffel 1. finden innerhalb von 29 Tagen statt. Anzahl der Toten * Laut einem Interview mit Jason sind es 48 Jugendliche die in Mount Weather gefangen wurden. * Somit sind am Ende der ersten Staffel noch 54 der Jugendlichen am Leben. ** 18 Tode vor dem Konflikt ** 28 Tode (Ink. Drew) während des Konflikts mit den Woods Clan ** 48 Delinquenten im Mount Weather ** 6 Die die Explosion (und Tristan) überlebt haben. ** Raven und Bellamy nicht mitgezählt da diese nicht zur der Original Gruppe der 100. gehören Nach Folgen * 1.01 Die Landung (2) ** Glen Dickson (Öffnete den Gurt vor der Landung) ** ein weiter Delinquent, Namentlich nicht genannt (Öffnete den Gurt vor der Landung) * 1.02 Wir sind nicht allein (0) ** In dieser Folge starb niemand. * 1.03 Wozu hat man Freunde (4) ** Pascal ** Trina ** Atom (Säurenebel) ** Wells Jaha (Erstochen) * 1.04 Murphys Gesetz (1) ** Charlotte (Selbstmord) * 1.05 Ein Licht am Horizont (319 Ark Bewohner + 1) ** Tor Lemkin ** 319 Bewohner der Ark * 1.06 Ein Sturm zieht auf (3) ** John Mbege ** Roma ** Diggs * 1.07 Der Druck steigt (0) ** In dieser Folge starb niemand * 1.08 Konfrontationen (1) ** Dax * 1.09 Der Anschlag (9) ** Vera Kane ** 5 Bewohner der Ark ** 3 Nicht näher benannte Grounder * 1.10 Nun bin ich der Tod geworden (7 + Unbekannte Anzahl Grounder) ** Derek ** Einige unbenannte Deliquenten ** Hunderte von Groundern ** Connor * 1.11 Funkstille (2 + ~ 1.000 Ark Bewohner) ** Tris ** 1 Grounder ** Über 1.000 Bewohner der Ark * 1.12 Aufbruch – Teil 1 (3) ** Myles ** 1 Bewohner der Ark ** 1 Reaper * 1.13 Der Feind meines Feindes – Teil 2 (330 + Unbekannte Anzahl an Reaper, Ark-Bewohner und Grounder) ** Drew ** 300 Grounder ** 28 Deliquenten ** Diana Sydney ** 50 + Reaper ** Hunderte Ark Bewohner Besetzung * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Kelly Hu als Callie Cartwig * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha * Eli Goree als Wells Jaha Nebenbesetzung * Alessandro Juliani als Sinclair * Sachin Sahel als Jackson * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Izabela Vidovic als Charlotte * Chris Browning als Jake Griffin * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Mac Brandt als Tor Lemkin * Dichen Lachman als Anya * Chelsey Reist als Harper * Katie Stuart als Monroe * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Rhys Ward als Atom * Monique Ganderton als Aurora Blake * Josh Ssettuba als Connor * Aaron Miko als John Mbege * Joseph Gatt als Tristan * Steve Talley als Kyle Wick * Saidah Arrika Ekulona als Nygel * Lilah Fitzgerald als Reese Lemkin * Terry Chen als Commander Shumway * Kate Vernon als Diana Sydney * Celia Reid als Roma * Chloe Babcook als Trina * Zach Martin als Pascal * Keenan Tracey als Sterling * Victor Zinck Jr. als Dax * Brendan Meyer als Myles * Levi Meaden als Drew * Shane Symons als Jones Episodenliste Kategorie:Staffel